User blog:ItsPinks/My time with Pinks
In late November, I came into this Roleplay as mlp_CarrotTop, not knowing a thing about TwitterPonies. My very first tweets of meeting with Rainbow Dash, and AppleJack had me squeeing so hard at my phone. Nerdy? Who cares, we are all playing pastel ponies on Twitter :P. Anywho, I soon changed Carrot Top into who is now known as, mlp_Golden seeing it be her cannon name. Shortly after that, I'd had a talk with AJ through DM's asking /me/ of all ponies to play for Pinkie during the RoTL. I WAS SHOCKED. I could believe the DM's I was getting, and was shaking like a mad person ^.^ - After auditioning and having everyone tell me that I did an excellent job, I became Pinks in the IRC. Being Pinkie Pie changed my life in /so/ many different ways that I can not express. First of all, I was joined into a RP on twitter who had already started up in late Feb. of 2011. So of course I'm so shocked that I would be chosen to play such a huge role, all happening the same month I joined. (I guess you could say I practically BEGGED enough) I've gotten to know a lot of people in the IRC rooms, and have made a ton of new friends that I will cherrish FOREEEEEVVERR. AppleJack: I don't even know where to begin with you. YOU DM'd me that night, and asked me to join the team. Knowing you had probably had a talk with the rest before I joined, but still, thank you. You opened the doors for me, and have guided me step by step along the way. I've watched you RP since late November, and you are just /amazing/. Not only are you an amazing RPer, but an amazing person. You are so silly (Go ahead and hit me if you want!! :P), and always know how to make me smile. Keep it up, SillyJack. RainbowDash: At first coming into the team I was a bit worried to meet you the most. Now keep in mind I've haven't met with anyone before I accepted Pinkie Pie, so I was pretty much basing off of the characters at that time. Boy was I wrong! You are so nice, and kind, and always have really bright ideas! I feel that I can go to you with anything, and come out of it with tons of things to resolve whatever issue brought forth.Your style as a person helps me want to broaden my horizons as to what I can accomplish in life, so thanks! Fluttershy: OhItsFluttershy's turn. I.FREAKIN'.LOVEYOU! I believe that you and I have gotten the closest! We are /always/ PMing about something or someone! (Yes, if your ear is-a-scratchin', you may just be the talk of me and GossipShy :P) You keep me sane! If I have a problem that deals with anything emotional, or just something I know no one else in the IRC could understand, I take it to you. I feel that you have a close connection being both under 20. So thanks for being there for me, and talking the night away! Rarity: Oh my~ ^.^ - You are so funny and quirky! You keep me laughing, and I'm always eager to see Rarity in the feed. Yeshh, you are my favorite pony. Not only are you my favorite pony, but you're one of my favorite peoples too! I love seeing you around in the IRC! You keep things fresh, and just like Rarity, you're /very/ generous. When I'm talking to you, you'll always say the nicest things at random times that just make me go "D'awwwwh!" Your personality is always upbeat, until your buttons are pushed. Keep being yourself, and don't change for anyone. No matter how 'rawr-ish' you can get. (; TwilightSparkle: You ARE my idle. To be able to come up with an amazing group such as this one just blows my mind. I couldn't have pulled something off like this. Of course your mind is always fresh with different ideas. Seeing you juggle all the important characters you are, and still finding time to help others where needed is a great thing you've got going. You're are TwilightSparkle... seriously. If at anytime a problem breaks out, you are there to assure everyone that everything will be okie dokie lokie! Thanks for creating a RP for pastel ponies on Twitter! ((: Spike: My wittle Spikey Wikey. You are my mentor. You guide me when I don't know which way I should take next. You encourage me to follow my heart and to persue my dreams, and I thank you for that. Without you in the IRC or here at all, I can even fathom what a mess I would be. You have great explanations for every question I may have, and always know when to say what at the right time. You're an extremely punny dragon on the feed and off! Stay wittle and cutey pa-tooty! As for the rest of you in the IRC and on the feed, thanks. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, but I wanted to let you all know that this (TwitterPonies) has turned my life around! Full 360! Each and everyone of you have contributed to the way I RP today with my characters. They all share a little bit from all of you, whether I'm playing a fashion icon from Canterlot, or a gardener from Ponyville. You all have been with me since I've been here, and I can't thank you enough for the great memories that I will always have. As I take my break from the silly-nilly life with Pinkie Pie, I'll be able to relax a bit more, and soak in all that TP has to offer. I will soon return to my pink party pony, but until then I'll still be behind the scenes making TwitterPonies something special for all of us to remember! LET'S KEEP ON GOING! -Pinks